


We Broke Up

by maggiellezk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Crack Relationships, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Balikan? Ew. Kiyoomi ogah banget.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 1





	We Broke Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit
> 
> Balikan? Ew. Kiyoomi ogah banget!  
> SunaOmi slight SunaKomo
> 
> Warning :  
> /yes, lagi-lagi rarepair!  
> —Suna beneran gak ada akhlak tapi ambyar  
> —Omi jadi tsuntsun; balikan ogah tapi sang mantan makin cakep aja. OOC af. Omi diehard fans, tolong saya jangan digebuk. Mending tinggalin aja kl ga kuad hikd TvT  
> —Tentu saja shounen-ai. T? B? silakan berspekulasi sendiri /authordurjana  
> —kinda melodramatic, kinda chaos, pokoknya nano-nano  
> —Komori, yer so presyes and inosen TvT wanna proteccc  
> —awas mabok ditengah perjalanan! Siapkan pengaman masing-masing!

Awalnya Sakusa tidak mempermasalahkan ke mana Komori mau melanjutkan kariernya sebagai atlet voli. Toh, dengan tubuhnya yang semampai sampai mendapat julukan  _ libero  _ raksasa dalam turnamen Interhigh, pemuda itu tak kesulitan untuk menerima kontrak dari klub-klub terkenal. Ketika sang sepupu datang dengan berteriak sambil memamerkan tanda keanggotaan EJP Raijin, Sakusa cuma bilang selamat tanpa niat. Komori mengerti, orang ini agak susah mengekspresikan perasaan afeksi karena itu ia tak ambil pusing.

Sakusa melanjutkan kuliah sambil tetap bermain voli. Bahkan, ia mendapat gelar MVP di pertandingan antar universitas. Walaupun timnya dikalahkan sama Ushijima yang merupakan rival Sakusa sejak SMA. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia langsung bergabung dengan MSBY Black Jackals. Jadilah si penggila kebersihan itu harus pisah apartemen dengan Komori.

Meskipun begitu, Sakusa tetap datang mengunjungi sepupunya itu kala libur. Datang pun tidak dengan tangan kosong. Paling tidak ada sekaleng disinfektan atau sekotak masker yang ikut bersamanya. Komori kadang mulai mual melihat benda-benda itu. Pasalnya, yang diberikan Sakusa dulu saja belum habis. Namun, tetap saja si  _ libero _ raksasa tapi  _ gemasin _ ini menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

"Lain kali enggak usah bawa apa-apa, deh. Tuh, di dalam masih banyak," ujar Komori sambil meletakkan kantongan berisi disinfektan dan masker. Sakusa membuka masker dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lantas duduk di sofa setelah menyemprotnya dengan disinfektan. Ia menghiraukan perkataan Komori. Sepupunya itu juga sudah maklum sama sifat Sakusa yang kelewat higienis. Kalau di tempatnya tidak masalah, yang masalah itu kalau di tempat orang lain. Bisa-bisa tuan rumah tersinggung ditambah sifat  _ straightforward  _ yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Kombinasi sempurna sekaligus paling buruk.

Komori menuang kopi ke dalam gelas dan mengeluarkan dua potong  _ croissant _ yang sebelumnya dipanaskan dalam oven. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan menghampiri Sakusa yang sibuk mengganti saluran televisi dengan raut kelewat datar macam papan. Ia letakkan jamuan sederhana itu di atas meja bundar yang posisinya di antara sofa dan televisi. Jengah karena tak ada acara menarik, Sakusa menyerah dan meletakkan  _ remote _ ke meja dan mengambil segelas kopi. Ia menikmati minuman bercita rasa pahit itu dengan acara komedi yang gagal—baginya.

"Oh ya, kemarin ada anak baru yang gabung di klub. Kau pasti kenal, deh. Lulusan Inarizaki yang pukulannya aneh itu."

Komori tahu Sakusa orang yang sangat-sangat teliti dan tenang. Bukan jenis yang akan melakukan kesalahan sesering mungkin. Karena itu ia terkejut ketika Sakusa tersedak kopi dan kini cairan hitam pekat itu membasahi kaosnya. Refleks, Komori memekik.

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kopinya terlalu pahit atau panas?"

Sakusa meletakkan cangkir itu sebelum ia mengacau lebih lama. Pukulan rasa terbakar menghantam dadanya yang terkena siraman. Kopi itu tidak pahit maupun panas jika Sakusa mau jujur. Karena Komori selalu tahu takaran pahit dan panas yang sesuai dengannya. Ini semua disebabkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba  _ nyambung  _ pas Komori menceritakan soal rekan baru di EJP Raijin itu.

"Aku mau ganti baju sebentar," ujar Sakusa. 

"Ah ya, bajumu masih ada di lemari, kok."

Sakusa berlalu menuju kamar Komori sementara si tuan rumah membersihkan bekas kopi yang terciprat. Kepalanya terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakusa bisa tersedak seperti tadi. Namun, karena buntu dan tak ada petunjuk, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk abai saja. Mungkin memang kebetulan. Soalnya jarang sekali si mantan  _ ace  _ Itachiyama itu bertindak ceroboh macam ini.

Sakusa kembali ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Komori yang sudah selesai membersihkan tumpahan kopinya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena refleks tak terduganya itu. Ia berjalan dan duduk di samping sang sepupu yang sedang asik menikmati kopi dan  _ croissant _ .

"Maaf, aku …."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lagian enggak kotor banget, kok. Sudah kusemprot disinfektan juga."

"Uh … baiklah."

Sakusa kembali berbalik menonton acara yang telah berganti dengan berita lokal. Ya, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik. Walaupun dia akan lebih suka  _ netflix _ -an. Sayang sekali apartemen Komori tidak dilengkapi fasilitas Wi-fi. Jadi, ya terima nasib saja lah.

"Oh ya, soal yang gabung itu … dia Suna Rintarou. Ingat enggak?"

"Ingat," jawab Sakusa sekenanya.

Tentu saja Sakusa ingat. Si jelmaan rubah pasir tibet yang punya tampang malas tapi nyatanya agresif. Pukulannya menjijikkan dan bikin Sakusa merinding. Pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan Suna Rintarou selalu membuatnya jijik.

"Dia hebat, sih. Enggak heran kalau direkrut langsung sama pelatih. Awalnya kami suka canggung soalnya, 'kan enggak pernah ketemu selain di turnamen. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai akrab," curhat Komori.

Sakusa hanya diam, membiarkan sepupunya itu terus berceloteh. Suna begini, suna begitu.  _ All about Suna _ . Sampailah di titik di mana pemuda ikal itu menyadari sesuatu dengan keantusiasan Komori pasal si rubah. 

"Jangan-jangan kau naksir dia?"

Sudah dibilang, 'kan Sakusa itu orangnya  _ straightforward _ ?

Komori langsung tersentak. Tangannya terangkat mengusap leher belakang dengan pandangan bimbang. Melihat tingkah tak biasa itu, tentu saja otak Sakusa bisa menebak jawabannya. Mengira-ngira,  _ sih. _

"Enggak begitu, sih. Aku cuma lihat dia sebagai teman, enggak lebih. Soalnya kadang enggak nyaman ngobrol sama senior. Kalau sama dia jauh lebih enteng."

Alis Sakusa terangkat skeptis. Jelas ia menyangsikan pernyataan Komori. Namun, setengah dirinya lega jika memang seperti itulah.

"Kalau belum jauhin. Dia itu rubah licik."

"Heh?"

Kali ini, gantian Komori yang bingung. Perkataan Sakusa seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda itu mengenal Suna Rintarou dengan baik. Sakusa itu bukan tipe yang mau mengajak orang lain berteman atau mengobrol duluan, kecuali dianggap ancaman atau punya kebiasaan yang sama gila dengannya alias  _ clean freak. _ Suna Rintarou jelas jauh dari kategori  _ clean freak  _ atau mengancam. Kalau mengancam sudah diteror dari dulu.

"Enggak, enggak apa-apa," kilah Sakusa menutup percakapan. Komori hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi terinterupsi sama bel yang dipencet. Ia minta izin mau membuka pintu kemudian melengang pergi. Sakusa memandang malas acara televisi yang sedang tayang hingga telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang tak enak di dengar.

"Eh? Suna?"

_ What the—panjang umur ini orang!  _ runtuk Sakusa dalam hati.

"Ah, hai. Maaf mengganggu. Aku cuma mau balikin jaket."

Sakusa mendengarnya. Suara yang sangat khas itu. Ia hanya diam saja, berusaha mengabaikan percakapan dua orang yang berjarak tak cukup jauh itu. Namun, suara televisi justru teredam oleh suara mereka.

"Kau 'kan bisa mengembalikannya pas latihan. Jadi repot begini," ujar Komori.

"Enggak masalah. Kebetulan lagi bosan di rumah jadinya mau keluar sekali-kali. Lagian aku enggak enak pinjam lama-lama."

_ Dasar modus! _ Sakusa kembali menginterupsi mereka dalam pikirannya.

"Mainmu jauh kali," kekeh Komori. "Ya sudah, masuk dulu. Sakusa di dalam, tuh."

Jika saja Sakusa sedang minum kopi, mungkin ia akan tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.  _ Tolak saja, tolak. Aku lagi enggak mood buat bunuh orang!  _ Sakusa berteriak dalam pikirannya. Meski  _ cover _ -nya kalem, hatinya sudah kebakaran parah gara-gara kehadiran si siluman rubah.

"Enggak perlu, deh. Nanti gangguin," ujar Suna sambil melirik pemuda yang masih bergeming di sofa.

Komori mendecak, "Ganggu apanya? Ayolah, kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan panjang. Hyogo ke Tokyo jaraknya bukan main-main, lho."

Akhirnya Komori menarik Suna masuk. Sakusa sudah sirik setengah mati. Tanpa melihat pun, ia sudah tahu bahwa mantan  _ middle blocker  _ Inarizaki itu lagi senyum iblis. Auranya kuat sekali. Sakusa bisa merasakan itu. Sampai saat Komori memaksa Suna duduk di sofa, aura menyebalkan itu semakin menguat saja.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku keluar ke  _ konbini _ cari makanan."

Sakusa mau protes, tapi Komori sudah keburu pergi dan tutup pintu dari luar. Terjadilah kondisi  _ krik-krik  _ di antara dua pemuda bongsor itu. Suara televisi menjadi pengisi hening.

" _ Well … _ siapa lagi kalau bukan si mantan  _ ace  _ Itachiyama, Sakusa Kiyoomi?"

Sakusa mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Suna tak menatapnya ketika melontarkan kalimat itu. Sakusa juga  _ ogah _ menoleh.

"Atau perlu kupanggil  _ mantan  _ saja?"

Mau tak mau, mata Sakusa memicing penuh kejengkelan. Dapat ia tangkap sorot penuh kejahilan yang mengisi mata sipit itu. Mata Sakusa ikut menyipit remeh.

"Mau apa? Modus?"

"Pffft!" Tawa Suna tertahan. Sakusa mendengkus jengkel dan kembali fokus ke televisi. Namun, bukan Suna namanya jika kejahilannya sebatas ini. Siapapun yang dekat dengan pemuda itu—termasuk Sakusa yang pernah, akan tahu seberapa iblisnya orang ini.

"Enggak kangen  _ gitu _ ? Sudah setahun lewat, lho."

"Berisik."

Suna terkekeh, "Dih, sensian. Omi-san masih jadi  _ clean freak _ , kah?"

"Enggak usah sok dekat denganku, Suna Rintarou. Lalu, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" ketus Sakusa tajam.

"Mulutnya masih suka julid."

Sakusa merasa kesal bukan main ketika orang ini berada di sekitarnya. Seakan, tubuhnya sudah diprogram khusus untuk mendeteksi dan menjauhi orang macam Suna Rintarou. Ini juga berlaku bagi Miya Atsumu yang kebetulan satu tim dengannya. Entah kenapa anak Inarizaki yang seangkatan dengannya punya aura menyebalkan dan usil tiada ampun. Sakusa alergi sama kuman-kuman macam mereka. Alergi banget.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakusa, masih ketus.

Suna menoleh padanya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada layar televisi. Satu kakinya diangkat dan ditumpukan pada kaki lain. Kemudian, tangan kekarnya bergerak menarik benda pipih favoritnya; ponsel. 

"Kebetulan mampir," jawabnya.

"Jujur saja, kau mau modus sama Komori?" 

Suna tergelak. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di tempatnya sampai memukul lutut sendiri. Sakusa sudah merasa sangat terganggu memilih diam dengan wajah mengerut tak enak. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya untuk pertanyaan Sakusa yang sama sekali tidak tahu letak lucunya di mana.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Cemburu?"

Sakusa memandangnya jijik. "Najis!"

Suna terkekeh nista sambil mengibaskan tangan. 

"Jangan  _ tsundere _ begitu, Omi-san. Kita yang paling tahu di antara kita berdua kau yang belum bisa  _ move on, _ " cetus Suna santai.

Sekonyong-konyong, Sakusa menoleh dengan alis terangkat skeptis.

"Hah? Maksudnya kau minta dipukul?"

_ "Choke me, daddy …." _

_ Wah, lihat betapa menjijikkannya bajingan satu ini. _

"Bajingan tengik. Buaya darat. Rubah comberan.  _ Fakboi _ kecamatan. Jauh-jauh sana!"

Sakusa menyebutkannya seolah sedang merapal mantra. Yang diejek malah tertawa keras dengan nistanya. Sakusa memalingkan wajah ke televisi, mencoba mengabaikan Suna yang seperti akan mati karena tertawa. Telinga Sakusa iritasi mendengar suara tawa itu. Andai saja membunuh orang tidak bikin masuk penjara, sudah tinggal nama Suna sekarang.

"Atau Omi-san mau coba di bawah? Lihat Omi-san dari atas kayaknya bakal seksi, tuh."

Kesabaran Sakusa habis. Bantal; benda yang paling dekat dengannya langsung diraih dan dihantamkan ke belakang kepala Suna, hampir membuatnya terjungkal dari sofa. Tawa pemuda itu semakin keras karena berhasil menggoda Sakusa sampai mukanya merah. Merah karena marah tidak masalah. Lagipula Suna tahu caranya bikin si  _ clean freak _ itu merah malu-malu.

"Jaga mulut kotormu, Suna-san," lontar Sakusa.

Suna pura-pura bergidik, masih terkekeh kecil. "Dingin banget."

Untungnya, sebelum terjadi pembunuhan di tempat ini, Komori sudah datang. Sakusa menarik bantal yang tadi ia pukulkan ke kepala Suna dan menaruhnya ke tempat semula. Komori menutup pintu dan langsung menuju dapur setelah meminta maaf karena sempat tertahan dalam perjalanan. 

"Biar kubantu," ujar Suna sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Sakusa mencebik pelan, tak sampai didengar Komori. Hanya dibalas juluran lidah oleh Suna.

"Dasar rubah tukang modus!"

Sakusa mendengar mereka berbasa-basi sekilas, seolah sengaja diatur dalam volume besar. Hal itu membuatnya mual karena Suna dengan lihai menyelipkan godaan yang membuat Komori terkekeh. Sakusa gondok setengah mati mendengar Suna yang berperan jadi  _ playboy  _ dengan sepenuh hati. Kenapa coba dia tidak main peran saja? Kelihatannya bakal cocok dan seksi banget.

_ Tsk. _ Sakusa memikirkan hal yang  _ enggak  _ banget lagi.

"Telurnya kenapa bulat?"

"Eh, telur 'kan memang bulat?"

"Enggak, yang bulat itu keputusanku buat memandang masa depan bersamamu."

Sakusa akan muntah. Komori ketawa-ketawa polos, kelihatannya tidak menangkap  _ flirting- _ an Suna. Si tukang  _ flirting  _ ketawa kalem sambil melirik sosok yang masih duduk di sofa sempat menjulurkan kepala ke bawah sekilas.

"Suna, kayaknya kau harus ikut seleksi buat jadi komedian, deh," komentar Komori.

"Enggak segampang itu. Selera humor orang relatif. Kadang yang lucu jadi garing pas ketemu orang yang enggak tepat. Tapi yang pasti itu perasaanku yang enggak bakal berubah haluan buatmu."

Komori kembali ketawa lepas. Sesaat ia mendengar sesuatu yang berat jatuh. Namun, pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Tidak tahu saja dia Suna berusaha keras menahan ketawa karena melihat si kalem Sakusa Kiyoomi baru saja terjungkal dari sofa. Sakusa juga tidak perlu menoleh, ia sudah tahu Suna sedang pasang wajah menyebalkan di sana. Berbalik cuma bikin pemuda itu makin makan hati dan mungkin akan menyebabkan pertumpahan darah di sini.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Sakusa, Komori dan Suna terjebak di antara orang-orang yang menjubeli jantung kota Tokyo. Tentu saja ini paksaan dari si  _ libero  _ EJP Raijin karena Suna akan pulang esok hari. Sakusa menepis tangan pemuda berambut cokelat yang juga merangkap sebagai mantannya itu ketika hendak merangkul Komori dari samping sambil memberikan tatapan galak meski wajahnya terlapisi masker. Mereka bertelepati tanpa disadari pihak ketiga.

_ Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari sepupuku, dasar kau kuman raksasa _ . Setidaknya hal semacam itulah yang dikatakan oleh tatapan tajam Sakusa. Suna membalasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan seperti biasa.

"Oh, lihat! Sepertinya mereka sedang ada promo!" celetuk Komori tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk barisan orang yang mengantre di depan sebuah stan es krim. Suna ikut memandang lokasi yang dipenuhi kerumunan itu. 

"Sepertinya bakal lama. Komori mau?"

Sakusa mencebik dalam hati,  _ apa-apaan cara bicaranya itu?! _

"Eh? Kalau lama enggak usah, deh."

"Aku bisa dapat dengan cara cepat, lho. Tunggu sebentar."

Sakusa bertanya-tanya cara gila apa lagi yang ada di kepala si rubah setan itu. Tanpa sadar ia telah menyematkan setidaknya belasan julukan jika mau dihitung sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia memandang Suna yang berjalan santai menuju kerumunan. Sakusa  _ sih _ tidak mau kalau harus bergabung dalam kerumunan itu. Transfer kuman jadi meningkat sekian persen.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu mendengkus pelan melihat cara Suna mendapatkan es krim dengan cepat. Dia pikir pemuda itu punya cara yang lebih pintar. Nyatanya cuma pakai mulut manis buat menggoda beberapa gadis untuk memberinya jalan.  _ Enggak sopan banget. _

_ Ya susah sih kalau otaknya ditaruh di dengkul,  _ cibir Sakusa. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagian, orang macam Suna mana punya rasa peka sopan santun? Kalau dia lagi sopan artinya itu cuma akting. 

Dan orang ini tidak sadar sepanjang hari cuma memikirkan Suna.

Tak lama, Suna kembali dengan dua  _ cone  _ es krim di tangannya. Lengkap dengan senyum lebar yang merangkap seringai mengejek di mata Sakusa. Komori bertepuk tangan dan bertanya bagaimana Suna bisa menembus antrean yang panjang itu. Pemuda itu lantas menyodorkan dua  _ cone  _ es krim itu pada mereka.

"Lho? Kau sendiri enggak punya?" tanya Komori.

"Ah, enggak masalah. Lagi enggak lapar, kok," ujar Suna pura-pura berkilah. Komori menyerahkan satu  _ cone _ es krim yang diterima Sakusa. Lalu kemudian, ucapannya membuat Sakusa nyaris tersedak.

"Kalau begitu kita berbagi saja. Enggak enak kalau aku makan terus kau tidak."

Cukup. Sakusa harus mengakhiri ini. Ia dengan lancang menarik tangan Suna dan menyerahkan es krim itu kemudian menarik tangan sendiri untuk disampirkan ke dalam saku jaket. Suna mengerjap beberapa kali. Komori sampai menoleh heran.

"Jangan berbagi es krim dengan orang lain. Itu menjijikkan," omel Sakusa pada Komori. Namun, tatapannya tak sepenuhnya tertuju pada sang sepupu. Melainkan si siluman rubah yang tengah menyeringai seolah mengajak berkelahi. Sakusa mau saja baku hantam dengan Suna di tengah kota seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak masalah. Namun, ia tak bisa leluasa ketika mantan  _ middle blocker  _ Inarizaki itu memegangnya dengan rahasia masa lalu.

"Kiyoomi? Mau ke mana?" tanya Komori bingung ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba pergi.

"Beli es krim.  _ Tungguin _ ," jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Khas Sakusa Kiyoomi. Suna Rintarou memandang punggung lebar pemuda itu. Lidahnya terjulur sekilas membasahi bibir. Raut senang di wajahnya menunjukkan betapa antusiasnya ia mempermainkan dan mengorek sisi memalukan Sakusa lebih dalam lagi. Ia menepuk bahu Komori dan menunjuk bangku yang tak jauh dari sana. Komori mengangguk tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, keduanya berjalan menghampiri bangku itu dan duduk menunggu si pemuda berambut ikal sedang mengantre untuk es krim.

Awalnya Sakusa tidak mempermasalahkan Komori bergabung dengan EJP Raijin. Namun, semenjak ia tahu bahwa Suna Rintarou, si _middle_ _blocker_ cemerlang Inarizaki sekaligus mantannya itu bergabung, Sakusa kembali berpikir. Bagaimana cara membuat Komori keluar?

Tentunya itu hal konyol. Kontrak yang ditanda tangani oleh Komori belum habis masa tenggang. Yang artinya, itu mustahil. Ia mengambil es krim yang disodorkan padanya dan berjalan ke tempat Suna dan Komori duduk. 

"Sudah?" tanya Suna.

Sakusa ingin sekali menempelkan es krim di tangannya ke bola mata jahil Suna.

"Ya," jawab Sakusa acuh. Suna beranjak dari tempatnya dan melakukan peregangan. Menggoda Sakusa yang kelamaan mengantre padahal ia bisa saja meniru metode Suna. Pemuda berambut ikal itu membalas ketus bahwa ia bukan laki-laki rendahan macam itu dan kembali mengundang tawa si  _ middle blocker  _ yang masih meregangkan otot. 

Sakusa melihatnya. Bentukan otot yang jauh lebih besar, terlihat liat dan kekar. Bisepnya cetak dalam pahatan tiga dimensi di lengan baju akibat pakaian yang benar-benar pas di badan. Sejak kapan anak ini menjadi tinggi dan hampir menyamai tingginya? Kemudian sialnya, pandangan Sakusa malah turun ke bawah.

_ Apa lagi yang tumbuh darinya? _

Sakusa Kiyoomi mengutuk dirinya karena berfantasi liar tentang Suna Rintarou di bawah sengatan matahari bulan Juni.

"Puas lihat-lihatnya?" celetuk Suna.

Sakusa boleh melakukan pembunuhan sekarang?

Suna hanya menyeringai puas melihat wajah tidak enak itu. Sesaat mereka mengabaikan keberadaan Komori yang nyata. Sakusa menghela napas. Ia putuskan untuk memakan es krimnya. Kali saja bisa meredakan panas di dalam batin.

Suna tak berkedip kala masker itu ditarik turun, menampakkan eksistensi pahatan sempurna seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi. Apalagi ketika lidahnya terjulur menyapu cairan yang meleleh di sisi  _ cone _ . Wajah Suna mendengkus geli tapi pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana bisa Sakusa Kiyoomi terlihat begitu menggairahkan hanya dengan es krim  _ mint _ yang nyaris meleleh? Hal itu membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal.

"Selanjutnya kita ke mana?" celetuk Komori. Ia membebaskan Suna dari jeratan fantasi liar seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi. Pemuda itu berterima kasih dalam diam. Kalau bukan karena si  _ libero _ menggemaskan itu, mungkin ia sudah menerjang Sakusa di tengah kota hanya gara-gara es krim.

"Aku enggak tahu, sih. Ada rekomendasi tempat bagus di Tokyo?"

Komori tampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Suna. Lantas, pemuda itu menoleh pada Sakusa yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Kiyoomi, Roppongi Hills atau Museum Ghibli?"

"Roppongi Hills lagi ramai, Museum Ghibli boleh saja, tapi di sana enggak dibolehin foto."

"Um … skytree?"

"Apalagi skytree. Ini musim liburan. Manusia berdatangan seperti sekelompok semut."

"Landmark Tower?"

Sakusa menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. "Serius? Itu di Yokohama."

Baik Sakusa maupun Komori hanya tahu beberapa tempat di Tokyo. Hal itu karena mereka selalu fokus pada voli dan jarang berkunjung ke tempat wisata. Sakusa pada dasarnya kurang suka tempat ramai. Lebih baik membersihkan rumah saja kalau dia. Sementara Komori selalu menemani sang sepupu untuk berlatih, selepas lulus pun ia jarang pulang ke Tokyo karena kariernya di EJP Raijin.

"Jadi?" Suna menyela, mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari perbincangan dua orang ini. Tak ada respons. Keduanya masih tampak berpikir keras. Masalahnya Sakusa tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai. Memang ada tempat wisata yang tidak ramai di masa liburan begini? Suna menghela napas.

"Kalau enggak tahu ya sudah, tidak perlu."

"Tapi, 'kan agak … bagaimana, ya? Lagian kapan lagi kau datang ke Tokyo?" ujar Komori.

Suna mengedikkan bahu santai. "Tidak masalah. Aku tinggal di Hyogo selama bertahun-tahun dan denah yang kuketahui cuma rumah, sekolah, stadion. Bukannya aku membenci jalan-jalan, sih, hanya saja kalau aku bisa diam di kamar seharian, ya, lebih baik begitu."

Komori masih menampakkan raut tidak enak. Suna menepuk bahunya, membuat pemuda itu menengadah dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Tatapan Sakusa langsung berubah horor.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini?"

Tatapan Sakusa menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih horor. Suna berusaha tidak peduli dengan mata yang seolah akan mengeluarkan laser itu. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Komori yang berubah ceria dengan binar di matanya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Sakusa.

* * *

"Kalau mau balikan aku lepasin, deh, sepupumu," celetuk Suna yang langsung mendapat atensi Sakusa. Si pemuda berambut ikal menoleh dengan alis terangkat skeptis sementara yang ditatap hanya memandang lurus ke depan sambil meneguk kopi kalengannya. Sakusa kembali memalingkan wajah.

_ Balikan? Ew. Ogah banget. _

"Kau menyandera Komori, huh?" balas Sakusa dengan nada meremehkan. Suna melemaskan bahu sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. Mereka masih menunggu Komori menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet setelah makan dua porsi besar ramen  _ tonkoktsu.  _

"Enggak, tuh. Memang aku dekatin dia, kok," aku Suna sambil tergelak pelan. "Tapi dia itu polos banget. Di godain berapa kali tetap enggak  _ ngeh. _ Selain itu, aku juga enggak tegaan sama anak itu."

"Mampus," ketus Sakusa.

"Jangan jahat begitu, dong. Sebagai mantan harus saling menyemangati," ujar Suna pura-pura sakit hati.

"Menyemangati kepalamu! Kau hilang kontak selama enam bulan lalu pas ketemu malah bobo bareng Osamu."

Suna meringis. Sakusa benar-benar  _ straightforward. _

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan aku mabuk. Enggak sadar. Lagian Osamu itu temanku. Ya kali pacaran sama dia."

Sakusa benar-benar muak dengan omong kosong Suna yang bertele-tele. Kalau memang dia serius, Suna tidak akan mabuk sampai bangun dengan Osamu di pelukannya saat Sakusa masuk ke apartemen pemuda itu untuk memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja setelah kalah telak di pertandingan universitas. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tidak bodoh. Dia tahu alkohol itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih berbahaya saat sedang dikuasai amarah dan keputusasaan. Tapi tetap saja orang itu datang bersama Osamu di sebuah bar lantas mengabaikan sang pacar yang sudah hampir mengelilingi separuh kota hanya untuk bertemu.

"Lalu apa?  _ Friends with benefit? _ Suna, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolerir perselingkuhan, bukan?" Suna hendak angkat bicara bahwa itu kecelakaan, tapi keburu dibungkam sama Sakusa. "Sengaja atau tidak, seharusnya kau sadar atau minimal mengira-ngira datang ke bar bersama teman kelewat akrabmu itu akan berakhir bagaimana, 'kan?" 

Suna dibuat bungkam sepenuhnya. 

"Aku memberimu semuanya, tapi apa yang kaulakukan padaku?"

Sakusa beranjak dari sana setelah mengutarakan kalimat retoris itu. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirim pesan langsung ke nomor Komori bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan dan harus pulang. Di tempatnya, Suna hanya diam. Ia tak berdiri atau menahan Sakusa. Sama seperti saat itu. Saat di mana pemuda sipit itu menangkap raut kekecewaan dari mata si mantan  _ ace _ Itachiyama saat bangun dengan Osamu di sampingnya.

Komori menghampiri Suna yang terdiam lama setelah kepergian Sakusa. Pemuda itu mengklarifikasi pesan teks yang ia dapat saat keluar dari toilet. Suna membenarkannya. Membenarkan kebohongan Sakusa karena kebodohan dan sifat pengecutnya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Komori. Suna mengangguk dan meraih tangan yang diulurkan padanya. Kala itu, tangan Suna terasa lebih dingin dan basah.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, matahari pun pulang ke peraduan. Tak ada yang mengisi langit selain bentangan tirai hitam yang gelap layaknya selubung. Suna memandang layar ponselnya yang terus menyala, seakan mencoba menyerap cahaya putih yang memancar dari benda pipih itu. Bar paling atas yang mengisi layar tersemat nama Sakusa tanpa satupun balon percakapan di bawahnya. Apa lagi ini? Suna bimbang?

Memikirkan perkataan Sakusa tadi siang, Suna jadi sedikit pendiam hari ini. Komori bertanya, tapi hanya dibalas dengan alasan klise. Pemuda yang terlihat selalu ceria itu hanya menggenggam tangannya seharian penuh. Hal itu membuat Suna sedikit lebih baik, tapi tak menutupi luka dari perkataan Sakusa. 

Bagaimanapun, ia juga yang membuat sang mantan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, ia juga yang berkhianat. Bagaimanapun, ia juga yang mengacau. Sakusa hanyalah korban dari keberengsekan Suna Rintarou.

"Oh? Kiyoomi? Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Suna sekonyong-konyong menoleh meskipun yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok Komori dari samping sedang berbicara. Kepalanya kembali menatap ponsel dan mengaktifkan kunci layar. Pemuda itu beranjak masuk ke dalam. Hanya melempar tatapan sekilas pada Sakusa.

"Oi, Suna, ayo makan  _ udon _ ! Sakusa bawa banyak ini!" seru Komori bersemangat. Anak itu benar-benar tidak merasakan hawa-hawa canggung di antara kedua pemuda bongsor ini. Suna menarik sudut bibirnya ke samping dengan paksa.

"Maaf, kurasa pencernaanku bermasalah. Aku mau tidur duluan saja," dustanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja, oke?"

"Siap."

Suna berjalan menuju ke kamar sempat bertukar tatapan dengan Sakusa. Namun, pemuda berambut ikal segera mengalihkan pandangan. Ada beribu makna di balik tatapan itu. Bahkan tak bisa didefinisikan oleh kata-kata.

Suna bukan orang yang sulit tidur bahkan ketika pikirannya penuh. Ia bisa saja tidur seharian jika mau, tapi itu tak baik. Karena itu, ketika pemuda sipit itu membuka mata, ia tak heran lagi melihat berkas cahaya yang melewati celah gorden. Pemuda itu bangkit karena tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menemukan sosok Komori di dapur.

"Oh, Suna?  _ Ohayo _ , sudah lebih baik?" tanya Komori. Suna tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa raut peduli Komori menjadi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini. Namun, hal itu tak lantas menyingkirkan beban di pikirannya.

" _ Ohayo. _ Kurasa sudah. Boleh aku minta air?" ujarnya sambil mengusap tengkuk.

Komori dengan sigap menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Suna. Pemuda sipit itu menerima dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekilas lalu meneguknya. Suna menangkap gelagat aneh Komori.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya. 

Komori menatapnya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipi dengan canggung. Lalu, ia menyengir seperti orang bodoh ke arah Suna.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku menyukaimu, deh."

Suna tiba-tiba  _ hang. _ Otaknya berproses lebih lama untuk mencerna pernyataan yang baru saja diutarakan pemuda manis itu. Kemudian, ia kembali bimbang. Memangnya orang berengsek macam dirinya pantas disukai?

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Kau tidak perlu membalasnya," ujar Komori terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tak memberikan Suna kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ke  _ konbini _ sebelah sebentar, ya? Mau menitip sesuatu?"

Suna mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali," ujar Komori yang beranjak pergi. Suna mengacak rambutnya. Kepalanya pening. Mungkin ia harus membasuh wajah, setidaknya biar beban kepala sedikit terangkat.

Baru saja ia melangkah di depan kamar mandi, tangannya langsung ditarik masuk hingga hampir terjerembab. Ia refleks menoleh pada orang yang menarik tangannya. Di dalam kamar mandi, Sakusa menatapnya datar. Pemuda itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Suna yang masih lingung dan kepala penuh tanda tanya tak dibiarkan memahami situasi. Bibirnya langsung diraup begitu saja oleh Sakusa.

Suna ambruk. Pijakannya nyaris hilang jika saja Sakusa tak menahan pinggangnya. Namun, pemuda itu tetap tak melepaskan ciumannya. Dalam, basah dan penuh perasaan. Seakan ada afeksi yang coba Sakusa sampaikan melalui gerakan bibir dan lidahnya. Ia mengambil jarak, menatap lurus pada giok yang terjebak di dalam bola mata Suna. Tatapan penuh luka dan penderitaan.

"Aku mendengarnya," ujar Sakusa serendah mungkin. Ia masih tak melepas pinggang Suna karena takut pemuda itu akan tumbang. Sakusa membelai wajah mantannya itu dengan satu tangan, menyingkirkan sekilas helaian cokelat gelap yang selalu ia rindukan meskipun benci menguasai. Suna terlihat syok. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya.

Sakusa membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Suna, mengendusnya pelan hingga menimbulkan rasa geli dan hangat yang menghentak. Tangan yang sebelumnya bertengger di wajah si pemuda sipit turun ke punggung, menarik sosok yang lumayan tinggi itu dalam rengkuhan. Pelukannya erat, nyaris membuat Suna sesak napas.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan Suna terangkat dan melingkari punggung lebar itu. Suna merindukannya, mendambakannya, menginginkannya. Namun, kesalahan fatal yang telah ia buat menciptakan sebuah tembok yang tak akan bisa dihancurkan di antara mereka. Namun, kali ini ia ingin menikmati meski tahu ini bersifat temporer dan akan hilang secepat mata berkedip. Emosi yang membuncah terlepas. Keduanya saling membasahi bahu masing-masing dalam diam.

"Terima saja, Rintarou," bisik Sakusa serak. Mereka mengambil jarak dan saling memandang wajah menyedihkan masing-masing. Mata dan hidung memerah, bukan karena suhu dingin, bukan karena pilek atau demam. Sakusa menumpukan dahinya dengan Suna dengan mata terpejam. Napas mereka saling bertubrukan, menyatu dan menyapu wajah masing-masing. "Tapi tolong jangan melukainya seperti apa yang kaulakukan padaku. Jaga dia dan kepercayaannya dengan nyawamu."

Mata Sakusa perlahan terbuka. 

"Karena jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan membunuhmu lima kali."

"Tapi, Omi-san, aku …." Ucapan Suna kembali dibungkam dengan satu ciuman sekilas di bibir. Sakusa tak membiarkan pemuda itu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Karena, saat itu terjadi maka pertahanannya juga akan runtuh. Setahun rasa sakit akan menjadi kesia-siaan belaka. Sakusa kembali menyapa ceruk leher Suna.

"Rin, kita sudah selesai," bisik Sakusa. "Alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini sekarang karena aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi selama hidup. Aku ingin merelakanmu dan membebaskan diriku sendiri. Jadi, tolonglah."

Suna kehilangan kata-kata. Apa yang ingin dan ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah memeluk pemuda berambut ikal itu seerat mungkin. Menikmati momen di mana tak ada jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakusa sebelum semuanya tak lagi diperbolehkan. Sakusa mengambil sedikit jarak di antara mereka, menatap Suna dalam-dalam sebelum mengecup kening pemuda itu agak lama.

Suna menutup matanya. Ia merasakan bibir Sakusa yang menempel di keningnya. Ia ingin egois, ingin merasakan ini setiap pagi seperti saat mereka masih terikat satu sama lain. Suna ingin pemandangan pertama yang ada di depannya saat bangun di pagi hari hanyalah Sakusa. Namun, semua itu tak bisa lagi terwujud. Semua hancur lebur. Tak bisa lagi diselamatkan.

Sakusa kembali memandang Suna. Bibirnya sudah terlepas dari kening pemuda itu. Tatapannya redup bertemu dengan tatapan redup yang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rintarou. Selamat tinggal."

"Omi-san … aku juga mencintaimu."

Sakusa mengusap air mata Suna dengan ibu jari. Sementara ia sendiri mengusap air mata miliknya dengan usapan kasar dari lengan. Ia mengembuskan napas.

"Perbaiki tampangmu. Komori tidak boleh melihatmu berantakan seperti ini."

Suna hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia melepas jeratan tangannya di sekitar Sakusa meski sangat berat. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya. Namun, bekas kemerahan itu masih tertinggal.

Ketika Komori pulang, ia terkejut melihat Suna dengan mata dan hidung yang agak memerah. Pemuda itu meletakkan belanjaan di atas sofa dan menghampiri Suna. Ia tangkup wajah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Suna tersenyum meski tahu wajahnya sedang tampak konyol. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Komori yang menempel di kedua sisi wajah lalu menariknya ke depan. Suna lantas mengecupnya pelan, tapi wajah Komori langsung merah dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri.

"Habis cuci muka tapi enggak sengaja sabunnya kena mata," dustanya lagi.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja," balas Komori. Suna tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tadi aku belum jawab pernyataanmu kau langsung kabur. Sekarang dengarkan, oke?" ujar Suna pelan. Komori mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. 

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu membalasnya kalau mau." Komori memalingkan wajah. Ia malu setengah mati setelah lancang menyatakan perasaan pada Suna yang baru saja bangun tidur

Suna menarik wajah pemuda manis itu untuk menatapnya lurus.

"Ayo pacaran."

Sakusa yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi mendengar percakapan itu secara samar-samar. Embusan napas berat mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menyalakan  _ shower _ yang langsung menguncurkan air dingin. Ia berharap sensasi ini bisa meredakan sesuatu yang bergejolak panas di dalam dirinya. Tak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk, Sakusa mengadahkan wajah dengan mata tertutup. Bibirnya mengukir senyum getir.

_ Memang seharusnya seperti ini. _

End

**Author's Note:**

> Huehhhh akhirnya bisa selesai #usapkeringat
> 
> Jujur aja sebelumnya takut ini gabakal selesai dan berakhir jadi draft tak terurus. Udah lama mau bikin SunaKomo tapi pas mau bikin eh malah kepincut SunaOmi juga. Yaudah tak gabungin ngehehehe~
> 
> Makasih yang udah mampir, ngasi kudos atau tinggalin komen~
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fanfik berikutnya!!!


End file.
